Sexy Thoughts
by StrangerThanLife
Summary: Uh yeah I know I haven't been on in a long ass time. I finished my first year of college and got a job! (Yay me) In that time my best friend got me into the Jojo Fandom. So yeah, this little one shot is for her. So Bella, hope you like it!


Joeseph and Advol returned to Jotaro and Polnareff, with flushed faces. Polnareff jumped up. "Where the hell were you guys? We have been waiting all day for you guys! I'm starving!" He dramatically posed, a hand on his head, faking woozieness. Jotaro, looked up from under his cap, raising a strong black eyebrow.

"It's only been about an hour and a half." Polnareff, put his hands on his hips and leaned in, the top of his silvery hair, almost poking the Joestar.

"Oi, well, when you're hungry, it seems longer." The frenchman protested, his face red. Kujo shoved both of his hands in his pockets and shook his head.

"Yare, yare daze."

They decided to go to a diner, and ordered omlettes.

After sipping on his cola, Jotaro glared at Joseph. "So, old man, what happened? Did you encounter another stand?" Avdol averted his gaze and coughed, as a dead silence rang over the table. Jotaro nodded, knowing the answer.

Joseph stroked his beard thoughtfully, and said, "Remember that time that I touched that socket on the rock?" Polnareff looked up, food in his mouth.

"Yreah." He mumbled, swallowing the egg.

"Well, turns out it was the stand Bastet. It had the power to create magnetic attraction, and the stand user caused Avdol and I to both get it."

Avdol nodded in agreement, his mouth forming a straight line. "Correct. The stand user was a Woman named Mariah. She almost had us run over by a train, and attracted knives to us, but we were able to turn the attack against her."

"Wha-? Did you kill her? Was she attractive? Why would you kill a woman?" Polnareff shouted, turning the heads of a few Egyptians in the diner. Joseph, slammed his fists down on the table, and leaned in.

"Oh my godddd Polnareff keep your voice down! You're going to get us in trouble!" Polnareff looked around, and saw the glares, and blushed.

"Sorry, sorry. Uh...nothing to see here!" He blubbered.

"Yare yare daze. Anything else?" Avdol and Joseph shared a glance and blushed.

"Nothing really. She isn't dead, just got a few broken bones. Nothing special." In the booth behind him, he heard a few girls giggling loudly.

"Did you see what happened?"

"Yeah, it was so funny!" Jotaro grunted, and adjusted his cap.

"Can you bitches be quiet?" He asked, through gritted teeth. One of the girls blushed when she saw him, and giggled, holding a polaroid in her hand.

"Oh, sorry sir. But something really funny happened in the street and I was just showing my friend." Polnareff looked over at the two women, and blushed, rushing over to grab the picture, before he gasped, and began laughing hysterically, grabbing his gut.

"Oh my god, Avdol, Joseph! I can't believe what you two are doing!" Suddenly Joseph shot up.

"Oh no!"

In the photograph was Joseph and Advol, stuck together, with Advol's head at Joseph's crotch. Jotaro strutted over, and took the picture, studying it.

"Jotaro I can explain!" Joseph shouted waving his arm, desperate to grab the photo and rip it. Jotaro smirked, a rare thing for him to do, as Avdol grunted, wrinkles appearing on his dark forehead.

"We were magnetized together, and we were trying to tear ourselves apart by going towards the opposite magnetic poles. Unfortunately, it came to this, and a crowd came around." Joseph winced, and rubbed his butt, which was still sore.

"And that old lady really knew how to attack with an umbrella, my ass still hurts." He grunted, before everyone burst out into laughter.

That night they checked into a hotel, and got two king bed rooms, since they were the cheapest, and through those 50 days, they have been running out of money. Sure they could of called the Speedwagon Foundation, but they did not want to put more of the members in jeapordy. Polnareff and Jotaro shared a room as well as Joseph and Avdol, much to their dismay.

Before they parted to their rooms to turn in for the night, Polnareff shouted, "Don't become too close now, we wouldn't want to get into a sticky situation, now would we?" He then cackled as a blush arose to Avdol's face, and Joseph ran over.

"SON OF A BEECH ONCE I GET MY HANDS ON YOU I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL-" Suddenly a dark hand was placed on his shoulder, and Joseph turned to see Avdol. He was shaking his head, a small smile curled at the side of his face.

"Tsk. Tsk. Just let them be Mr. Joestar." Joseph nodded, but still grunted. Avdol closed the door, and both of the men put their bags down. Joseph, sat on the bed, rubbing his head. Avdol stared at the man. Although he was old, he sure did have a lot of spunk left in him. But now, after all of these enemies, Avdol can see how much it wore him out, told by the age lines in etched in his face.

"You all right Mr. Joestar?" He asked, sitting next to his longtime friend.

"Yes Avdol. I'm just worried. What if we don't help my daughter in time? Holly is young, she deserves-"

Avdol put a finger to his lips, causing Joseph to stammer and blush. "I'm sure we'll be able to save your daughter Mr. Joestar. Let's just relax. It's been a long journey." Joseph sneered, and scratched his head with his mechanical hand.

"It's been a long day." He joked, causing another smirk to come from Avdol.

"Hmmph." His brown eyes glinted in the soft moonlight, as he stood up, adjusting his coat.

"Well, I'm going to take a shower. You just relax." Joseph nodded and Avdol left the room. He sat back, his back against the wooden headboard of their bed. He thought about today, especially the moment that he and Avdol were stuck together. While Avdol was pressed against him. It's been a while since he's had that kind of contact, and his body was denying him. Yes he had gotten a hard on. But it wasn't because of Avdol, was it? Was he really attracted to his best friend of the past few years? No, he couldn't be. It was just because his dick was being touched by something else. If an erection happened, it was natural. You didn't have to be a scientist to know that. But even then, Joseph's mind was wandering to his friend in the shower. Was he horny as well? He imagined his friend lathering his body as the hot water caressed his chocolate skin like a thousand hands. Was he as buff as he was? All Joseph could think about now, was being in the same shower as Avdol, exploring each others bodies. He noticed his pants had tightened, and Joseph blushed.

This couldn't be happening. "Oh my god…" He sighed, realizing that maybe his body was denying him. He bit his lip, and gazed down, at his crotch which was hard, and with his walls being broken down, he took off his pants, deciding to take care of the "problem." Suzie Q always joked that even Sylvester Stallone which was at least 3 times younger than him, didn't have the stamina or energy that he did. It probably was the goddamned hamon.

He grasped himself and groaned, his blue eyes glazing over. God, did it feel so good. But he had to be quiet. How on earth would he react if Avdol walked in? Probably not well. He stroked his shaft, which was throbbing and had precum dripping down its length. He blushed, and let his mind wander to Avdol. Just taking Avdol from behind with him groaning and twitching due to his length. Just feeling Avdol's warm touch, probably helped by Magician's Red, his stand. He thought of what it would be like to have his own stand, Hermit Purple to be delicately wrapped around his neck. He could feel his orgasm approaching, and panted, biting his lip, sweating.

"Oh my god!" He grunted as quietly as he could, stiffening as he came all over himself. He took a few breaths, and decided to change before he heard the shower turn off. A pang of guilt shot him in his stomach. Oh my god, what did he just do? What if Avdol found out he just came to the dirtiest thoughts of him? What would he think? He bit his fingers, and looked around. Avdol began to hum to himself, and came out in a towel, wrapped around his waist, a toothbrush in his mouth. He leaned against the green doorframe, looking at Joseph, who coughed, and pretended to twiddle his thumbs, whistling.

"Do you need to brush your teeth?" He asked, his kinky black hair wrapped up in those box buns, his earring and white silk headband gone.

"Yeah, of course." Joseph replied, trying to maintain his composure as he looked at his friend. The Egyptian was almost as buff as he was, and now, he could see the difference in age.

"Right, then. I'll just get changed while you do that Mr. Joestar." Joseph nodded, before interrupting. "Avdol."

Avdol looked up, "Hm?" Joseph smiled.

"Call me Joseph."

Avdol smiled back, "Okay Joseph."

Joseph began to brush his teeth, sighing to himself, in relief. "It didn't seem like he noticed. And if he did, he's very good at hiding it." He thought to himself. After he was done, he stepped out of the room to see Avdol reading the little bible that was in the wooden nightstand next to him. "Ready for bed?" Joseph asked, and Avdol nodded, closing the book, and turning off the stained glass nightlamp and scooched over, so Joseph can have room to sleep. He crawled into bed quickly, and turned off the other light as well. "Goodnight Avdol."

"Goodnight Joseph."

There was a few minutes of silence, as tension was building up in Joseph's chest and stomach. He couldn't hold back. "Avdol?"

"Yes Joseph?"

"I-uh. I need to tell you something." Joseph sat up, a flush to his face. Avdol narrowed his eyes and sat up too, concerned for his friend, as he turned on the light. "What's wrong?"

"Well, remember what happened between us earlier today?"

Avdol gasped, a small blush appearing to his face, but he silently cleared his throat. "Y-yes. I do." Joseph didn't look at him.

"I think I kind of liked it. I don't know. While, you were in the shower. I was, ah, thinking about you. And I uh…"He felt like a helpless little kid trying to tell their first crush that they liked them. Why was he so nervous? Suddenly Avdol spoke.

"I understand. I did the same while I was in the shower." Avdol admitted, causing a gasp from the older man. "Have you ever been with a man Joseph?"

Joseph shook his head. "Have you, Avdol?"

Avdol did the same, adding bashfully, "I've never been in a relationship."

Joseph's eyes widened, genuinely shocked. "Really, a handsome man like you?"

His companion blushed. "Well, it's never been a real big priority."

Joseph paused. "So are you a virgin?" Avdol nodded.

Joseph suddenly grunted, and let his head loll. "Oh, fuck." He whispered, his gravelly voice vibrating through Avdol's ears.

"What's wrong Joseph?" He asked, leaning in as Joseph, looked down at his crotch.

There was a huge tent in his pajamas, and Avdol knew that it was because of him. Avdol blushed and began to get his own erection as well. Joseph noticed, and closed his eyes, lust entwining him. "Avdol...please." Avdol glanced,at him, a slow blush coming to his face, as Joseph began to pull down his pants, along with his briefs, his rock hard cock standing in between them.

It throbbed, and Avdol was suprised at it's size and girth, given Joseph's age. What was the powers of hamon? He thought, blushing. "I-I. Joseph, I-" Joseph looked up at him, his baby blue eyes desperate. "Please stroke me. I need your hands around my cock. Now." He begged. A moment passed before Avdol got to work, his large hands wrapping around Joseph's cock, as he gasped, bucking up his hips.

"OH GOD!" He groaned loudly, both of his hands covering his face. He couldn't believe that this was happening. It felt so good, as Avdol worked his hands, which were coarse, due to the fighting over the past month or so. He liked the roughness. Avdol's own cock throbbed, almost painfully, as he stroked his friend.

"Like this, sir?"

"Oh yes, Avdol, just...like...that." He grunted, biting his bottom lip. Avdol blushed hotly, loving Joseph grunting out his name in pleasure. He began to jerk himself off in his pants, gasping as well. He kneeled on the bed, his legs slightly parted, as he licked his plump lips, before leaning down and licking the tip.

"A-ah fuck~" Joseph gasped, his eyes widening as he looked down at Advol, who looked young enough to be his son, or grandson, who was now sucking his dick. Joseph grasped at Avdol's head and lowered it down on his cock. Avdol took it, looking up at the man, whose large muscles tensed at every suck, and who's wrinkles softened dat every stroke. He wanted him bad.

"What about this?" He asked, raising an eyebrow, before running his tounge up along the side and sinking Joseph deep into his throat.

Joseph felt his body grow hot, as his eyes rolled back. "Mmmph, god yes! Do it, just like that." Avdol smiled, beginning to deepthroat him, as Joseph ran his hands through his silvery hair, his other hand stroking the man's cheek. "Yes, suck daddy's dick." He whispered, as Avdol gripped his cock harder, stroking it quickly. A moan escaped his mouth, as he looked up at Joseph with half lidded eyes.

Joseph noticed the moan, and smirked. "You like this?"

Avdol looked down at hisself and nodded bashfully. Never had he been this submissive, but now he was Joseph's total fucktoy, and he loved every bit of it.

Joseph growled, baring his teeth like a cat. "Show yourself to daddy."

Avdol immediately obeyed, kneeling up as Joseph unbuttoned his shirt. Avdol followed taking off the rest of his clothes, his cock springing out as well. It was a little longer than Joseph's but not nearly as thick. Joseph was a bit more buff as well, showing years of workout, obviously from Lisa Lisa and Ceasar's help. Joseph looked down and smiled, pleased on how horny his young friend was, as he crawled over. He began to kiss him, sliding his tounge, and pressing their bodies together. Both of them released a moan, verbrating about a month's work of restrain. Avdol's mouth was plump and soft, while Joseph's was a bit coarse. It was about as opposite as possible, but it worked together so well. Like sour and sweet.

Suddenly Joseph began to suck on his neck, and Avdol shivered, his cock twitching. "Mmm...so sweet." Joseph whispered, his beard and mustache tickling against the brown skin. Avdol sighed, and began to run his hands over the older man's body. It was tight, as it would be for someone his age, but he massaged it, causing Joseph to grin at him before lowering his head, to his chest and sucking Avdol's nipples.

"J-Joseph~" Avdol groaned, to which Joseph stopped.

"Call me Mister Joestar~" He replied. "Or daddy," He added, breathlessly.

"M-mister Joestar~" Avdol groaned, as he went back to sucking on his chest.

It felt amazing. Incredibly amazing. His whole body tingled, and he closed his eyes, the only sound in the room being the soft sucking of Joseph's lips against him and Avdol's ragged breathing.

"Do you want me to suck your cock?" Interrupted the erotic silence.

A nod.

Joseph's lips pursed as he brought his head down to his large cock. At once, his lips wrapped around it and he began sucking him.

"Oh, yes, Mr. Joestar. That feels, so, fucking good." Avdol gasped out.

"Mmm yess. You love this don't you."

He groaned.

"Don't you?!"

Avdol widened his eyes, and nodded. "Y-yes Mr. Joestar. I-I love it!" He shouted, as Joseph began to deepthroat him. Avdol thrusted his hips in desperation and leaned back, eyes closed in pleasure. He could feel his cum building within him, just waiting to release.

"Mr.-Mr. Joestar, I'm close~" He whimpered, gritting his teeth.

With that Joseph stopped, a shit eating grin on his face.

"Not yet friend."

Avdol pouted a little, disappointed.

Joseph looked around when he saw Avdol's headband and got an idea.

"Turn around. Lay on the bed, face down, ass up."

Avdol did so, his body trembling, in nervousness and anticipation.

Joseph stood up and grabbed Avdol's satin headband, and tied both of his hands behind his back. Avdol's eyes widened. "M-Mr. Joestar!"

Joseph kissed his head gently, and whispered in his ear, "Don't worry. I'll be gentle with you."

Avdol gasped, and looked back at him, his cheek against the pillow.

That's when Joseph spanked him, hard.

"Ahn~!"

"You like that? You like it when daddy spanks you?"

Tears of pleasure formed in his eyes.

"Y-yes, daddy. Please do it again!" Avdol begged, wiggling his plump ass.

Slap. Avdol's cock twitched.

"More, daddy! Please~"

SLAP SLAP SLAP

Avdol's ass cheeks began to turn pink as Joseph chuckled, before sweetely kissing them.

"Are you ready Avdol?" He asked, lining up his cock.

Avdol nodded. "Y-yes ."

Slowly, Joseph pushed inside him, causing the Egyptian man to squeal, as there was no lubricant, except for the copious amounts of pre-cum.

"You okay Avdol?"

"Daddy, it hurts."

"I know, it's going to feel better soon. I promise. Just relax, take a few deep breaths."

Avdol did just that, and Joseph was able to slide more in. "Does it feel better?"

Avdol nodded, the pressure slowly relieving itself.

"Almost in an-" Joseph pressed himself to the hilt, causing a whimper to escape from Avdol's mouth.

"I'm gonna begin thrusting right now okay?"

"Okay daddy."

Slowly, as not to hurt the young virgin, he thrusted. Avdol leaned his head back and yelped, moaning loudly.

"You like that baby? You like my big, rough, cock?"

"Uh-huh. I love it. I'm such a slut for you Mr. Joestar."

"That's right. Hermit purple!"

"Why are you calling? Oh."

Hermit purple delicately wrapped itself around Avdol's neck, just barely choking him. Joseph reached around and began jacking Avdol off, while driving into him, as hard as he could by now. "Oh god, you're so tight for daddy!" He shouted, grabbing onto Avdol's hips and kissing his neck.

"You feel so good inside me daddy!" Avdol replied,feeling his pleasure increasing every moment. He loved this. "Fuck me hard Mr. Joestar! Make me your little slut!"

Joseph laughed manically, pounding himself inside Avdol, for several minutes. With that Avdol began to shake.

"J-Joseph! I'm gonna cum. I'm gonna fucking cum!" He looked back, his mouth open wide in pleasure, as Joseph stroked him faster.

"Cum for me. Cum for daddy." Joseph growled, throwing his head back.

"Oh god I'm-I'm Ahhh fuck~!" Avdol shouted cumming over his stomach and Joseph's hand, breathless.

After a moment, Joseph can feel an orgasm beginning to manifest, and he pulled out. "Kneel." He ordered, positioning his cock near Avdol's open mouth.

"Oh, god you-OH FUCK!" He shouted, spurting all over Avdol.

The two men were breathless before kissing, and entwining tounges.

"That felt amazing Joseph." Avdol exclaimed, his body tingling. Joseph looked up and smiled a bit, panting.

"Yeah, it did. Now, we should uh, get some rest. We may fight an enemy stand tomorrow."


End file.
